Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $1.38$
Explanation: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.38 = \dfrac{138}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.38} = 138\%$ $138$ per hundred = $138$ per cent = $138$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.